enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucille the Werewolf (Mystic Forest Fighters)
Lucille the Werewolf was a character from Mystic Forest Fighters. She served as host in the third installment of The Dragon Games. Being a strong and noble fighter, Lucille was a renowned member of The Mystic Forest Fighters. She was eventually entrusted of being partnered with Luke in his mission to defeat Enchi, before being selected to host The Dragon Games by her birthright. After Luke's turn to vampirism, Lucille turned down his marriage proposal and drifted away from her relationship with him. She was eventually killed in the Battle of Realgon in an attempt to redeem herself. Bio Lucille was a hardworking, friendly werewolf from Enchino who descended from the wizard named Adolphus. However, she did not practice magic. Despite this, she became an official member of the crime-hunting organization known as the Mystic Forest Fighters guild. Being a werewolf, Lucille allowed her strength to be used to the guild's advantage. Lucille was assigned to be partners with Frederick Kingsley, a man determined to stop the growing serial killer Enchi. Frederick and Lucille dated for a bit over a year, before planning a marriage. However, Frederick was killed by Enchi. Lucille was originally very unorganized, leaving her room at the guild very messy with her documents on cases and other papers. Over time, she forced herself to become more organized in order to host the Dragon Games. Though she could be a bit aggressive at times, Lucille was loved by many around her. In the Games Lucille appears as a starting character in Mystic Forest Fighters - Forest Brawlers. Much like Luke, she has the ability to transform into a werewolf during battle. As a human, she can only punch and kick. When a wolf, she is capable of scratching or pouncing on her foe. Her special attacks are Major Swipes and Howl, which are strongly effective. Completing her campaign unlocks Oswald, and her completion is also required to unlock Walter, Fertwin and Saad. In Land of One, Lucille is one of Luke's Buddy Characters. When a Lucille icon is activated, the player may switch to her in the middle of a stage. She's strong in battle and can be used to cross gaps too large for Luke. Like Luke, she can transform into a wolf during a level. In the spin-off crossover game The Showstoppers - Time and Punishment, Lucille appears as a minor character in the Enchino world, where she must be rescued from a cage surrounded by Zeekos. Once rescued, she will greatly show her affection toward Luke, before giving the player the key to the town hall, where the level continues. In the Comics In the comics, Lucille is depicted as serious and intent on whatever mission is at hand. She is also seen to be dismissive of Luke, a trait that she carried with her throughout season three. There exists tension between her and Sapphire, with the former treating the latter in the same way she once treated Anastasia. She acts as a voice of wisdom for Luke, but later abandons him to adventure on her own, but later returns to aid him in defeating Telens. Lucille also appears as the protagonist of the spin-off comic Partnership, which takes place directly before the events of the show. Throughout the comic, she is seen as bubbly and clumsy, as she has only recently joined the guild. She is shown to be madly in love with her partner Frederick, following him everywhere and learning from him. Once Frederick is killed by Enchi, Lucille forces herself to become strong and avenge her fiance. In the spin-off comic, One Wish, it is revealed that Lucille anticipated her death at the Battle of Realgon and wrote a final farewell letter to Luke before her departure. The letter requests that her body be brought to Enchino to be cremated, allowing her remains to stay in her homeland. Now as king, Luke leads the Mystic Forest Fighters X on one final mission to bring Lucille's body back to Enchino. Lucille is eventually cremated and her ashes are stored alongside those of Adolphus and Saratis. Lucille does not appear in Mystic Forest Fighters 500, but Luke and Sapphire name their daughter Lucy in her memory. A statue of Lucille also stands in front of the castle of Realgon, leaving her image immortalized forever. In Other Media In TV Life magazine, Lucille was listed as one of the "Most Badass Female Leads", with the article also mentioning her immense likability as a character. Lucille and Luke were also voted number six in TV & Satellite's cutest couples countdown. WatchMojo.com listed her as the seventh best female lead in television. Lucille was also featured as a mascot for The Lady Power, a movement encouraging others to support women's rights. Sarah Johanna herself voiced the character in commercials and announcements for the movement. Lucille became immortalized in merchandise, with many doll toys being made in her likeness. Apart from that, many well-selling action figures of the character were made, including a popular transformable human to wolf figure. Trivia *Reportedly, sixty-five percent of people at Mystic Forest Productions have cited Lucille to be their favorite character. *Including Enchino the Mystic Forest, Lucille has had more actors than any other character. *Lucille is the only character from the first season to die in season three. *Lucille was very prideful in her werewolf heritage, showing intense disgust toward the Gnitshaks for their history of war against lycanthropes. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Characters Category:Humans Category:Wolves Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Characters